The invention relates to an unwinding stand for a plurality of rolls of material which comprises an elevating mechanism with which the individual rolls of material can be raised to the level of their bearing brackets, disposed on either side of the unwinding stand.
Unwinding stands of this type serve to accommodate several rolls of material at one time from which the webs of material are then unwound parallel to one another. As a rule, the unwinding stands are provided on each side with at least two pairs of bearing brackets. Heretofore the bearing-bracket pairs were loaded with rolls of material by means of either a crane or a fork lift truck. However, there is not always enough space available for a crane or a fork lift truck on sites where it is desired to locate an unwinding stand. Thus there has been a need for being able to load the unwinding stand by means of an elevating mechanism requiring little space.